


We're in lesbians now

by Christ_Almighty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, dedicated to all the people at lunch, love you homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christ_Almighty/pseuds/Christ_Almighty
Summary: uhhhhhh hetero machine BROKE





	We're in lesbians now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermariogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/gifts).



\--  
“peach u need to marry peasley.”  
“why toadsworth”  
“u need to”  
“fuck you im a giant lesbian you dense ass bitch”  
\--  
Dearest bowser,  
Stop fucking kidnapping me. I can barely spend time with my girlfriend even your dumb ass ruining everything you flaming pile of shit. Get over your fucking internalized homophobia and just go marry Mario or some shit.  
Peach Out motherfucker!  
\--  
*peach sipping a giant glass of lesbian*  
fuck I sure love me some gotdam idiocy.  
\--  
* peach having a ted talk *  
And uh I love women. Also if anyone could tell bowser to shit the fuc off for me that’d be pretty fucking great too. Annnnnd Please don’t dump chemicals into the water it makes the fish really fucking big and no one wants that.  
Bye whores, peach out.


End file.
